1. Field of the Invention
Implementations of various technologies described herein generally relate to seismic data processing. In particular, various technologies described herein relate to a method for correcting invalid seismic data acquired by problematic seismic sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Seismic surveying is a method for determining the structure of subterranean formations in the earth. Seismic surveying typically utilizes seismic energy sources which generate seismic waves and seismic sensors which detect seismic waves. Both the sources and sensors may be strategically repositioned to cover the survey area.
The seismic energy sources may propagate seismic waves into the formations in the earth, where a portion of the waves reflects from interfaces between subterranean formations. The seismic sensors detect the reflected seismic waves and convert the reflected waves into representative electrical signals. The signals are typically transmitted by electrical, optical, radio or other means to devices which record the signals. Through analysis of the recorded signals (or traces), the shape, position and composition of the subterranean formations can be determined.
The seismic sensors may be disposed on a conventional seismic streamer. A conventional seismic streamer is typically several kilometers in length and consists of thousands of seismic sensors. During a seismic survey, some of the seismic sensors may fail or may be more sensitive to noise than other seismic sensors along the streamer. In order to accurately process all of the seismic data acquired from all of the seismic sensors in a seismic survey, the seismic data acquired by the failed seismic sensors and noise-sensitive seismic sensors may be muted and interpolated before the seismic data is analyzed. However, due to the large number of seismic sensors, it is difficult to identify the seismic data that have been acquired by the failed or noise-sensitive seismic sensors.